


Staring at the Ceiling, He's Alone

by RiverRunningFree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Reader, Badass Reader, Case Fic, Dean is horrible at expressing his feelings, Dean saves reader, Fluff, Hurt Dean, Hurt Everyone probably, Jealous Dean Winchester, Matchmaker Sam, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, READER IS NOT A WIMP!, Reader also saves herself, Reader in an abusive relationship, Slow Burn, but not a fluffy fic, eventually, hunter reader, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRunningFree/pseuds/RiverRunningFree
Summary: Dean is falling in love with the Reader. But being the functional Dean we all know and love, he doesn't tell her. Because of that, she goes on to get into an abusive relationship, and soon Sam and Dean find out about it. What happens when they have to work a hunt with not only her, but her boyfriend as well.





	Staring at the Ceiling, He's Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this fic shouldn't end up too long. A few chapters or so, maybe longer. However, one thing I do want to make clear is that DEAN IS NOT THE READER'S KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR. At least not when it comes to the abusive boyfriend. He helps her, yes. But she's the one who saves herself. I just wanted to make that clear before we get into this because I've seen too many fics that all end up that way. (At least for my preference. To each his own.) I believe in a strong, badass reader. You. You don't need Dean to be strong, even if he is a nice addition to anyone's life. Alright, rant over. Let's begin!

“You’re an idjit, Dean.”

“Wha-? Why? What did I do now?”

Dean turned to look up at his pseudo-father from his seat at the couch. He had totally _not_ just been staring out the window and stalkerishly watching his best friend work on her car while he sat dazedly on Bobby’s couch.

“You know what.” Bobby jerked his head gruffly in the direction of the window. He raised an eye at Dean’s rapidly blushing cheeks and quickly ducking head. “If you like her so much, why don’t you tell her?”

After glancing back at the girl outside once more, Dean turned to meet Bobby’s gaze warily. “She’s a hunter, Bobby. It would be too complicated.” He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. It was almost as though the disappointment was visibly weighing down his shoulders.

“Boy. I swear. You’ll be the death of me.” Bobby groaned, lowering himself on to the coach beside Dean. “There is nothing complicated about this. You’re a hunter. She’s a hunter. There’s no need for secrets. She could travel with you and Sam, instead of by herself. Which is quite dangerous, by the way! And above all… you love her, Dean. Don’t let this opportunity slip just cause you’ve decided to turn chicken.”

The greens eyes sharpened in response, “I’m not chicken. I just-I don’t- She’s my best friend Bobby. Asides from Sam. And I….I don’t want to ruin that. What if she doesn’t feel the same way? It would forever be awkward between us after that…”

“What are you? A fourteen-year-old girl? This isn’t drama class, boy. This is real life. And you’re about to be too late if you don’t hurry your ass up on this one.”

Dean moaned into his hands before glancing up and out the window again. His eyes softened as he watched her work. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before. She had more respect as a hunter than any man he knew, and still had more class than the Queen of freakin’ England. She was amazing.

He remembered the first time he met her, when they were still teenagers. Her dad and older brother had worked with his dad on a case hunting down some ghouls in a nearby town. They had left Dean and Y/N to watch after Sam. Which ended up leading to a butt-load of mischief and a dead ghost in the neighbor’s house. It had been the best summer of his life…

He hated having this conversation with Bobby. It felt as though the older man was hounding him pretty much every ten minutes about his _feelings_ at this point. Dean just wanted to pretend that nothing had changed. That he wasn’t falling in love. It was easier. Easier than rejection. Easier than a broken heart. Easier than losing his best friend.

“I’m not going to risk it Bobby. What if something happens to one of us? Huh? This life is dangerous. I’m sorry Bobby. I just can’t.”

“You are a sorry son of a bitch. You know that?” Bobby huffed, leaning forward to grab Dean’s shoulders and shake him lightly. “One day. You’re going to regret not saying anything. Mark my words.”

Dean turned his face away before shrugging off Bobby’s hands and standing up. “I’m going to go help Y/N work on that junker of hers.” He walked out without another word, striding away in his denial.

Bobby shook his head miserably. He turned to gaze out the window as he watched Dean approach her with a huge grin on his face, probably giving her a hard time about her mechanic skills, judging by the response of an eye-roll and light laugh.

They were so perfect for each other. It bothered Bobby to no end. Why couldn’t they just see the possible happiness that was laying at their feet? One small step of faith on either of their parts and it would be love bird chirping from then on out.

But no. They said nothing.

“What a couple of dumb-ass idjits…”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Much to Dean’s misery, he and Y/N didn’t cross paths for nearly a year after that day at Bobby’s. They just couldn’t seem to find time to meet up. Their texts started getting fewer and farther between, both getting caught up in their hunting endeavors.

It was tragic, really.

It wasn’t until a week before Christmas, that Dean got a text from her, asking to meet up. Apparently, there was a Djinn case that she needed help on, over in Indiana.

“SAM!”

Sam jerked out of bed, half his shaggy hair sticking to his face, eyes wide in alarm. “What!? What is it?!”

“Y/N needs us on a case!”

Sam groaned, falling back onto his motel pillows, face-planting into the scratchy sheets. “Seriously dude? You couldn’t have told me that like a normal person, instead of scaring the crap out of me?” He lifted his head slightly to glare at his older brother, who was already packing like a maniac, by the way. “You’re going to be weird around her again.” He stated simply.

Dean glanced up from his duffel bag, confusion on his face. “What do you mean? I’m not weird around Y/N.”

Sam just snorted in response before burying his head back into his pillows. “ _Sure_ you aren’t.” Came the muffled reply. Earning him one of Dean’s shirts being thrown at the back of his head.

“Ow.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

Dean must have been driving with a foot made out of pure lead, Sam had decided. The drive, which was supposed to take 15 hours, ended up only being 10. The younger Winchester didn’t even want to know how many speeding laws they had broken to get here that fast.

He mentally shook his head, glancing over at his brother, white-knuckled and tense. He knew Dean was in love with Y/N. Hell, _everyone_ knew that. Except for the two idiots themselves, of course.

Sam liked Y/N, a lot. He wouldn’t even mind having her as a sister-in-law someday. But at this rate, he’d be eighty before those two even went on a date together. Idiots.

Sam had resolved, however, that if his brother didn’t make his move by the time this hunt was over, Sam was going to be playing a little bit of ‘matchmaker’ for the two. And he had no regrets on that point.

“Alright, here we are.” Dean announced as they pulled up to the motel Y/N had told them she was staying at in town. Dean was practically vibrating with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to see her again. It had been so so long. He missed her. Badly.

He only hoped she had missed him too…

The boys walked up to her room and Dean gave three sharp knocks on the door. They only had to wait a moment before the door swung open to reveal a very exhausted looking Y/N.

“Hey boys.” She smiled tiredly at the brothers in greeting, “It’s good to see you guys.”

The grin died on Dean’s face, and his eyes started to fill with disappointment and worry. She didn’t look very happy to see them. To see _him._ Not unhappy, just… worn out.

“Are you okay Y/N?”

Sam cringed slightly at the bluntness of his brother.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m good. Come on in.”

She opened the door wider and turned back into the motel room. The boys followed her hesitantly inside. Something was off. And it didn’t take long to figure out what that something was.

“Oh, by the way. Sam, Dean, this is Michael.” Y/N gestured arm towards a man lounging in the back corner of the room.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

Both the brothers stiffened in response. Both because the last thing either of them wanted was for Y/N to have a boyfriend that wasn’t Dean. And also, because there was something…wrong…about this guy. Between the unkept blonde hair and the leering stare, the guy definitely spelled out “creep”.

Sam glanced over at Dean hesitantly, gauging his reaction. His brother’s jaw was grinding, and his eyes were narrowed in a challenge.

Oh yeah. This was going to be an interesting hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. They water my soul. (Or something poetic like that ;)


End file.
